


If it’s possible, I love you even more now

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, F/F, First Meeting, Lesbian AU, Party, phone romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Vanessa and Brooke’s has been living fairytale romance, but when it comes to meeting each other in person for the first time, what will happen?....





	If it’s possible, I love you even more now

Vanessa has been talking to this girl for a while now, they would always call each other in the middle of the night when one of them couldn’t sleep and end up falling asleep to the sound of their voice. Their love story all began when Vanessa tried to call her friend A’Keria that one night to tell her about all the bullshit that was going on at work . She remembers not giving the other a second to speak before she was already rambling about her boss giving her all the horrible shifts. There was something about that girl, the fact that she waited a while to say that she wasn’t the right person, and yet told her to go on and listened to Vanessa talking all night for hours. Every night was that way, they would call each other all the time for any particular reasons, they didn’t even know each others name, it never came up and to be honest, Vanessa didn’t want to bring it up because she liked the thrill of it. That all happened about a month ago, now things are about to be a little different.

It’s just an average Thursday night, Vanessa got home from work, she’s been doing overtime, for the third time this week. It’s about time she quits that job. Vanessa grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jean before jumping on her king sized bed she just got last month, not really caring anymore if she could actually break it. She’s so tiny she doubt the bed could break even if she jumped on it for hours. After getting all comfortable in the sheets, Vanessa scroller through her contacts to call the one without a name, only a little red emoji heart and a question mark. Seems like the other girl was waiting for that call, she answered so fast;

“Hi there stranger!”

“Hi, I’m so happy I can finally talk to you”

“What’s going on?”

“I just had one of those days you know. I don’t wanna talk about it, i just need distraction”

“I might have what you need, take a look at your text messages”

Vanessa looked at her messages to find a link to a party that was held about fifteen minutes from her place tonight.

“You want to go to a party?”

“Umm-uh”

“With me?”

“More like... to meet you”

“Go on, I’m curious”  
Vanessa said, pushing herself deeper in her pillows and started to move her feet up and down under the blankets as a sign of excitement. She shouldn’t get herself all worked up already, not knowing if she can even make it there tonight, but she couldn’t help it, she’s wanted to meet her charming stranger since the day they first talked.

“Well, I know pretty much all about you, except your name. There will be less than a hundred people out there, you can go and maybe we will see each other?”

“What if we don’t?”

“Then we go again and try again until it all happens, if it’s meant to be.”

“Sounds fun, but what if you fall in love with someone else?”

“I don’t want anything but you my little stranger.”

“I’m still not totally sure.”

“Trust me ok? If you talk to someone and have a great feeling it’s me, say the code word and if it’s me you’ll know, same for me, it will be like out little game.”

“I’m down but what is the code word?”

“I don’t know, you choose”

“Toes!”

“Toes?”

“Yeah, like on your feet you have ten of these”

“I know what toes are you cute little dummie” she chuckled.

“I better get ready. See you tonight!”

“Goodbye my little stranger!”

Vanessa was feeling some type of way about this. Maybe the one she fell in love with would turn out to be a fifty years old bald man, or she could turn out to be even cuter than what she imagined.

It took Vanessa about an hour to get ready and about half an hour to get there with all the traffic because of a stupid accident. She didn’t really cared, nothing would stop her from getting there even if she had to take an helicopter. When she got out of the cab and looked at the old building, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was about to meet her own adorable little stranger.

“Hi there how may I help ya?”

“Hi I’m Vanessa, i don’t know anyone here, I want to meet new people”

“My name is Jovan, I own this place”

Vanessa’s pretty sure at this point that the person she’s looking for is a girl, so they’re a no way that’s him.

“That’s great. Do you know any girl here tonight that you could introduce me to?”

“Damn right I do.... umm... there is Scarlet sitting right there, she’s a friend of mine.”

Scarlet was a cute little brunette with red dye at the bottom, she’s actually pretty cute, it could be the one. The first person that she saw tonight could be her? Too easy.

“Hi I’m Scarlet”

“Vanessa.”  
It’s hard to tell by someone’s voice on the phone how they talk in real life, it could have easily been Scarlet.

“How are you doing?”

 

“Pretty great, what about you?”

“Alright i guess. So what do you do for a living, Vanessa?”

“I make costumes but I am actually thinking about quitting my job, my schedule sucks and I hate my boss. You?”

If it was indeed her, she would know that because she told her already and the one she’s searching for is a ballet dancer, so this was sort of Vanessa’s test to see if Scarlet would be the one.

“Cool, I work as a stylist.”

Nope. Not her. Vanessa politely excused herself to go to the bathroom. On her way she bumped into a tall girl with curled brown hair and a short dress, a really really short dress. Maybe her little dancer was a slutty ballerina?

“Watch where you’re going you bitch!”

Yeah.... no, she would never act that way. She’s been way too nice to Vanessa to be such a bitch in person.

On the line to the bathroom she decided to talk to the people in front of her, they’re were two people that seemed like two best friends, so it probably wasn’t any of them, she probably came alone if she was planning on meeting Vanessa, and there was this one girl right in front of her, she had gorgeous pink and blue hair, was about the same height as Vanessa and seemed to have come here alone .

“Hi, I’m Vanessa”

“Hi, I’m Ariel. I don’t think we’ve met before, girl, that’s weird I know everyone and trust me when I say everyone, girl, I mean everyone!”

Not her either. She had too much of an accent and said the word “girl” way too much.

“Ohh I don’t know anyone here actually-“  
Before she could place a word, the other girl pulled her out of the line and talked for what felt like hours.  
When the girl finally let go of her she looked at her phone and saw it was too late.

There was about 20 people left at the party, the snacks were all eaten and the music wasn’t playing anymore. Vanessa called a cab and sat in front of the house waiting when a girl sat down next to her.

“You’re waiting for a cab?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I was about to call one but I left my phone and my wallet in my bag at home so I’ll just walk I think.”

“You live far?”

“About twenty minutes walking, but it’ll be fine”

“It’s pretty dark. Use my phone and I’ll give you money, how about that?”

“You don’t have too, I’m used to it. I’m Brooke by the way”

“Vanessa.”

“Glad to meet you Nessa! Maybe I can stay here until you get your cab?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind that, so why are you at a party alone?”

“I was supposed to meet someone but they didn’t show up, you?”

“Yeah, same. I came for nothing, I was so excited to meet her and it sucks it won’t be today.”

“Meet who?”

Wow, that girl clearly seemed interested in Vanessa’s life. She’s so tired at this point she will not even try to hide anything, there’s no filter anymore, just the truth. Maybe that’s what she should have done all along.

“There is a girl I’ve been talking too. I don’t know her name but I just really hoped I’d meet her tonight. God, like that it does sound a bit weird but it isn’t.”

“I think I know her.”

“What?”

“I think her name is Brooke, my pretty little stranger.”

Vanessa’s heart stopped for a second there. She didn’t know what to say, Brooke was so gorgeous, so intimidating. Vanessa snapped back to reality and tried the code word.

“Toes?”

“I still don’t understand why you picked that as our code word.”  
She said laughing.

“It’s really you, you’re even prettier than I imagined.”

“So are you Nessa, where have you been all night?”

“Long story. I’ll explain that to you later.” She said as she spot a cab in front of the house and grabbed Brooke’s hand.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re coming with me. I’m not leaving you any time soon, I’ll cancel everything tomorrow and we can talk all day.”

“So we will do the exact same thing but without a phone?”

“Well, there’s one more thing we can do.”  
Vanessa said getting closer to Brooke and placing a quick kiss on her lips, that was cut short by the cab driver honking at them.

“Way to ruin the mood.”  
Brooke said getting into the backseat.

“Don’t worry Brooke, we have all the time in the world, it wasn’t a one time thing”  
Vanessa whispers in her ear as she pull herself onto her, using her as a human pillow for all of the car ride.

“God, Vanessa, I didn’t think it was possible but I love you even more now that I’ve met you.”  
Brooke said hugging her so tight it actually hurt Vanessa a little, but she didn’t care, she just said;

“Wherever we are, before, now and I hope forever. I love you too, Brooke.”


End file.
